


tour

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Something Like August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chris," he says, "why are you here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the 2008 popslash Something Like August challenge (http://joshysleo.livejournal.com/574699.html). Based on this interview: http://community.livejournal.com/ontdnsyncfans/43314.html. Thanks to turps33 and pop_newsletter for providing the source, to ravenbat for organizing the challenge, and especially to withdiamonds for lightning-round beta.

Justin comes in after his show and throws himself down full-length on the full-length couch. "Why are you still here, Chris?" he says with his eyes closed.

"You want the place to yourself?" Chris says. "I can ride with Eric and the guys tonight."

Justin waves one hand. "No, stay. I didn't mean that. Just, why're you here with me?"

"For the gourmet motherfucking cuisine," Chris says. "You hungry?" Justin's fridge seriously has nothing worth eating in it. It's fucking pathetic.

"Not really," Justin says. Chris scowls at the loaf of Ezekiel bread before yanking it out. He spreads a couple of slices with the unsweetened, unsalted peanut butter and the whole fruit preserves and sets the plate down on the floor next to Justin's head. Eventually Justin reaches down and picks up half of the sandwich. After another hour Chris eats the other half.  
   


"Seriously, though, why do you always stay here?" Justin says during lunch. They're driving down a turnpike that has trees crowded right up to the roadside, darkening the windows although the sky overhead is bright. "I mean, don't you ever get bored? Why don't you come in and watch the show sometimes?"

"I'll watch any show you put on for me, baby," Chris says.

Justin rolls his eyes.

"Eh. Just, nobody needs a mob scene, you know?"

"Dude, you could totally go incognito. If you just go in the side, no one would even know you were there."

Chris eats a cherry tomato and a slice of bell pepper off his salad. Justin looks down.

"What's on your setlist tonight?" Chris asks.

"The regular stuff," Justin says. "You know me and Kevin work all that out before the tour starts."

"Right," Chris says.

Justin sighs. "Well, at least call your mom tonight. She's gonna start hating me soon if you keep this shit up."

"Whaddaya mean, start? She never liked you in the first place."

"Ass," Justin says, laughing. Chris grins back.  
   


"Chris," Justin says, swaying in the middle of the front lounge. He's freshly showered but he still has faint red marks on his skin from the in-ears. "Chris, why. You're, why, why are you here?"

Chris goes over and sets his hands on Justin's elbows to steady him. "To torment you," he says.

Justin blinks. "Torment me later," he says in a small voice.

Chris lifts one hand and pets the side of Justin's neck. Justin kisses him, soft and lingering. Chris steps back and draws Justin down to sit on the couch before leaning in again.

After a little while Justin kneels up on the couch and shifts to straddle Chris's lap. Chris lays his palms on Justin's ass and kisses the long line of his throat.

A little while later Justin slides to the floor and gets Chris's dick out of his shorts. The pace Justin gets going is comfortable, deep and hot and measured. Chris throws his own head back and doesn't try to rush him.

Justin drops his right hand down to jack himself, and he comes just a minute after Chris does.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Chris says. Justin mutters a sleepy protest, but gets to his feet and stumbles back into the bedroom. Chris gets in next to him and steals the best pillow.  
   


The door of the bus is already open, letting in a wave of chilly air. Justin zips up his jacket, slings his bag over his shoulder, and picks up his sunglasses, keeping them in his hand. Then he turns and braces the other hand against a kitchen cabinet.

"Chris," he says, "why are you here?"

"Just to have a good time," Chris says, smiling. After a beat, Justin smiles back and puts the sunglasses on.


End file.
